The Trip
by sweet sixteen
Summary: Dumbledore organises a trip for all the 6th years Harry/Draco also Hermione/Ron, Seamus/Dean
1. Planning

The Trip  
  
Warning - This story contains SLASH that's same sex relationships, in this case m/m. Nothing graphic just kissing and cuddling etc at this point but you never know what might happen in this story later. So if you don't like that sort of thing feel free to leave.  
  
Disclaimer - all these wonderful characters belong to J K Rowling.  
  
Rating - Pg - 13 but might change later, I never know what my twisted mind is going to think up next.  
  
Setting - Harry's 6th year  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Planning  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were relaxing in the Gryffindor common room, enjoying sitting beside the warm fire as evening slowly turned to night.  
  
"Umm. Harry?" Hermione asked quietly  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I.We were wondering if it would be okay if I was Ron's partner for the trip..I mean if you would rather be his partner I'll." She was cut of by Harry smiling and holding up a hand to silence her rambling.  
  
"It's okay, you be Ron's partner. I've already got a partner." Harry replied, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth when he thought of the person he would be partnering with.  
  
"You do? Who?" Ron asked  
  
"I'm not telling"  
  
"Are we talking friend kind of partner or 'partner' partner." Hermione questioned  
  
"the latter." Harry replied smiling.  
  
"Way to go Harry!" Ron exclaimed punching him on the shoulder. "Who's the lucky girl?" At this Hermione started to laugh and Harry caught on and began to laugh too.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Ron asked confused  
  
"You really are so slow sometimes Ron" Hermione stated  
  
"I reckon he's probably the only person who hasn't figured it out yet." Harry replied still laughing  
  
"Figured what out?" Ron asked getting annoyed  
  
"That I'm gay" Harry replied  
  
"You're Gay!" Ron exclaimed  
  
"Yes. I hope you're okay with that"  
  
"Of course. It's cool with me as long as you don't hit on me or anything." Ron replied and Hermione rolled her eyes at the last statement. "How long have you known?" He asked his girlfriend.  
  
"Ages. It's pretty obvious and I bet I can guess who he's taking, or at least who he's been drooling over for the last couple years."  
  
"You know who it is?" Harry asked surprised, he had no idea he was so obvious.  
  
"I'm not sure. I think I'll just wait and see. I just want to say that if it's who I think it is, I can understand why you haven't told us but I'm okay with it and Ron will be too if he knows what's good for him." This was returned with a grateful smile from Harry.  
  
Ron Stretched in the large armchair he was sitting in. "I can't believe the trip is actually taking place. I mean an entire week travelling around the country visiting famous places, AND we get to share a room with whoever we want."  
  
"I was certainly surprised when Dumbledore said we could share with whoever we wanted, I know we're in 6th year but you'd think he would be stricter then that." Hermione said  
  
"I think he realised that some of us just need a chance to spend some time alone. Something we don't all have the good fortune to get all the time." Harry replied, sadness evident in his voice.  
  
"Oh Harry I didn't think about that." Hermione said moving so she could hug her best friend.  
  
"It's okay Herm. After this week all the 6th years will know about me and" Harry cut himself off just in time "that was close, anyway, everyone will know about us and we'll be able to be together in public."  
  
"I wish you'd tell me who it is" Ron sighed  
  
"Who, who is?" Seamus asked as he walked over with Dean.  
  
"Harry's partner for the trip." Ron replied  
  
"Got yourself a guy have you Harry" Seamus said, he smiled and leant over so he could speak to just the three of them "You're not the only one."  
  
They all looked shocked for a minute then Ron asked "Who?" this time not only did Hermione and Harry laugh but so did Seamus and Dean.  
  
"Really Ron, you need to think before you open your mouth." Hermione said, pointing at Dean who was blushing behind Seamus.  
  
"You and Dean?" Ron whispered.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes "How long have you been together?"  
  
"5 months" Dean said smiling as he moved a little closer to his boyfriend. "We're going to tell everyone when we get back." Harry nodded in understanding.  
  
"How long have you and Mr no name been together." Seamus asked  
  
"Since the beginning of 5th year." Harry replied, his eyes misting over as he thought back to the first day he held him in his arms.  
  
"So do we get to know who it is?" Dean asked. He was greeted with silence. "Harry?" more silence. "HARRY!" They all shouted together.  
  
He was jolted back to reality "sorry I was just thinking" he said sheepishly  
  
"Sure you were" Seamus replied laughing "So you going to tell us who he is?"  
  
"You'll find out next week on the train, we are all sitting with our partners."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n I think I might have over done the conversation a little considering the whole thing was conversation.  
  
Sorry about the grammar it's pretty shocking I know. Just be glad my computer's got a spell checker otherwise you'd have to deal with my lack of ability to spell anything as well.  
  
The next chapter will be up soon I've almost finished it. 


	2. The clue

A/n I am sooooo sorry this took so long to get out. I had most of it written but then my computer got a virus and I had to send it away to get fixed and with my prelims very soon I've hardly had any time to write.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The clue  
  
************************************************************************  
  
//The entire school in the same room for meals is too much// Harry thought as he ate his breakfast in the great hall which was filled with loud chatter.  
  
"Are you going to tell us who it is now?" Ron asked from his left  
  
"NO" Harry said a little loudly, Ron's continual nagging was beginning to bug him.  
  
"Oh leave him alone Ron" Hermione scolded sounding more and more like Mrs Weasly every day.  
  
Harry looked up from his cereal and locked eyes with a certain boy across the room. The boy in question gave him a quick smile then returned to eating his breakfast and Harry did the same not wanting to give Ron any clues as to who it might be.  
  
The room fell silent as Dumbledore stood "Will all 6^th years remain behind so we can discuss certain events that will be taking place in the near future." He sat back down and everyone began to speak again only this time the chatter was louder as the younger years tried to guess what was going on.  
  
"I wish we didn't have to keep it a secret, I'd like to be able to annoy Ginny about it" Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Strange boyfriend you've got there" Harry said to Hermione  
  
"He sure is." She teased, putting her arm around the red head who just turned and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
The 6^th years all ate their breakfast quickly then sat impatiently, waiting for the other years to finish their breakfast and leave to go to their first class.  
  
"Why are they taking so long to eat?" Dean moaned from across the table  
  
"Because they have no idea of the pain I'm going to inflict on them if they don't move their asses" Seamus replied then he leaned over and whispered in Dean's ear "You have no idea how sexy you look when you're annoyed, if we weren't sitting in the great Hall you'd have no clothes on now."  
  
Dean chocked on his water, spraying Ron who was sitting opposite. "HEY watch it!" Ron exclaimed  
  
"It wasn't my fault" Dean replied  
  
"Well who's fault was it? Did someone else make you spurt your water at me?" Ron asked  
  
"Oblivious as always." Hermione said shaking her head and leaning over to quietly explain to Ron what had made Dean choke on his water.  
  
"What did you say to him?" Ron asked  
  
Seamus smiled wickedly at Dean and began "I said..." he was cut off by Dean clamping a hand over his mouth and whispering in his ear "If you ever want to kiss me again I'd shut up."  
  
Seamus stared at his boyfriend "You'd really do that?"  
  
"Yes" Dean whispered back  
  
"Damn...Oh look all the other years have left now!" Seamus said trying to change the topic.  
  
Ron was about to say something when Dumbledore stood up "In a moment a piece of parchment will appear in front of you, I expect you all to put you're name and the name of the person you will be sharing with on it and put it in this box. In the unlikely event that any of you are without a partner just put your name on and we will sort it out." He waved his wand and a quill and parchment appear in front of everyone.  
  
Harry wrote his name at the top and then put his hand over the parchment to try and hide the second name he was writing. He folded up the parchment just as Ron grabbed it from him, Ron was half way through opening it when it was snatched from his hand.  
  
"Interesting" Draco drawled once he had finished opening the parchment. //Harry looks so worried. If only he could see how cute he looks when he's biting his lower lip like that.// He then folded it back up, walked to the front and chucked it in the box along with his own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once they were in common room during their free period Ron slumped on the couch "What the hell was all that about? Malfoy HELPED you!"  
  
"Maybe he just thought it would be more interesting if you didn't know" Harry tried weakly  
  
"Yeah that must be what it was," Ron said and satisfied with the answer he went to his room to get a book.  
  
"Way to go Harry! You certainly got yourself some fine ass there" Seamus said, earning him a thump from Dean "Not that your ass isn't equally as fine sweetie" Seamus said to his glaring boyfriend who just shook his head and sat down.  
  
"Despite the way he put it Seamus is right. Draco certainly is good looking. I just hope you can trust him." Hermione said softly  
  
"I can trust him, that I'm sure of." Harry replied firmly, smiling at the comments Seamus and Hermione had made //I really am lucky to have found someone as great as him//  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise though." He grumbled, his face falling.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure Ron will be surprised, no matter how big a clue you give him he'll never figure it out. As sweet as he is, he really is too oblivious" Hermione said in an effort to cheer Harry up. 


	3. Awaiting Perfection

A/n I know it took me ages to get this out. I truly am awful and keeping up with things. I'll try to be a little quicker with the next chapter. The only consolidation I can give you is that this is my longest chapter yet.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Awaiting perfection  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry slowly woke and wiped the sleep from his eyes, moaning as he saw that the sun was only beginning to rise. He dragged the covers back over his head and was just drifting back to sleep when Ron's voice cut in.  
  
"Don't fall asleep Harry."  
  
"Why not? It's too early" He groaned  
  
"We're leaving in an hour and a half." Ron exclaimed excited. At this Harry's eyes snapped open and he threw the covers off.  
  
"Why didn't you say earlier? Oh my God! I only have an hour to get ready!" He jumped to his feet and ran into the bathroom and soon the sound of running water accompanied the laughter of his roommates.  
  
It wasn't long before Harry rushed back into the Dorm with only a towel around his waist.  
  
Seamus wolf whistled "Don't bother getting dressed. I'm sure Mr no name would appreciate the *finer* side of Harry Potter." Harry blushed slightly then laughed when Dean launched himself at his boyfriend knocking him back onto the bed.  
  
"Wanna have fun do we Dean?" Seamus asked raising his eyebrows  
  
"Nope!" Dean replied simply  
  
"Nope?" Seamus asked as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard  
  
"Not enough time" Dean replied while picking up his jumper and sliding it on over his head.  
  
"I'm sure we'll have plenty of time on the trip."  
  
"What are you tryi….." Dean began but was cut off by a scream from the other side of the room.  
  
"Where the hell are my boxers?" Harry groaned throwing underwear out of his trunk and across the room.  
  
"Uh…. Harry? You just threw about 10 pairs of boxers out of your trunk" Ron answered laughing  
  
"I don't want *those* boxers. There no good."  
  
"Oooooh! Wanna look good for lover boy eh Harry?" Seamus called from his place, lounged across his bed.  
  
"Yep. And I know the perfect pair of boxers to wear I just…. Aha! Crises over. I found them" Harry said while holding a pair of silk black boxers out triumphantly  
  
"You do know we only have about half an hour left before we need to be in the hall." Dean said innocently.  
  
"Ahhhhh" Harry screamed while pulling on his boxers and quickly throwing on the rest of his clothes (ones he had picked out especially the night before)  
  
He ran a brush through his still damp hair and tried to move it into a more presentably state but it wouldn't co-operate.  
  
"Just give up Harry. You're hair will always be like that." Ron said after watching Harry struggle with his eternally messy hair for almost 10 minutes.  
  
"I know." Harry sighed "I just wanted everything to be perfect. Today's the day we tell the world we're together." At that thought a smile crept across his lips and he found himself gazing off into space.  
  
"Come on Harry! We have to go now" Ron said rather loudly. Snapping Harry out of his daydream (a very lovely daydream, involving Draco, no clothes and lots of whipped cream)  
  
When they eventually made it to the common room a very annoyed looking Hermione was standing there, her arms crossed.  
  
"What took you so long?" She demanded  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault." Ron snapped "Someone was trying to make himself look perfect for his mystery boyfriend" Harry blushed and tried to avert attention away from himself by reminding them that they were running late.  
  
They walked quickly along the corridor towards the Great Hall and suddenly Harry looked at his watch and broke into a run shouting on the others to hurry it. "We are going to be late. We should have left earlier."  
  
"So *now* he realises we should have left earlier" Hermione laughed while walking as fast as she could without actually running, which of course would be breaking rules.  
  
They arrived in the Great Hall just as the role call was being called.  
  
"So nice of you to join us." Professor Snape sneered  
  
"Sorry sir." Harry replied in between catching his breath.  
  
"Any later and you would have had to stay at school. Unfortunately that would mean the teachers staying behind, myself included, would have had to cope with you for a week." Snape replied sharply then returned to calling the role call.  
  
"Phew. That was close" Ron sighed in relief  
  
"You nearly got us left behind." Hermione snapped "This guy had better be worth it."  
  
"He is." Harry replied slipping back into thoughts of past meetings.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Ron replied shaking Harry lightly.  
  
"Yeah. We've had enough of you slipping into your misty eyed, dreamy state to last a life time." Seamus chuckled  
  
"Okay could I have everyone's attention please." Dumbledore called and hush immediately fell across the hall.  
  
"In a minute I'm going to ask each of the houses to go into the bus sitting outside. I'll admit it will seem a little strange at first, it is very small but magic works in funny ways and you will find it much larger inside. We will also travel in the air rather than along the ground as it is faster and more effective. If the Hufflepuffs could leave first and find the seat on their ticket." Dumbeldore finished and motioned for the Hufflepuffs to leave.  
  
Several minutes passed and only the Gryffindors and Slytherins were left in the Great Hall.  
  
Harry allowed himself a quick glance over at Draco and his face fell immediately at what he saw, Pansy was standing by him, her arm wrapped around his shoulder as she whispered into his ear. Moments later however his smile returned as Draco pushed Pansy off, glaring at her then sighing and shaking his head, tying to contain his laughter, when she pouted. When Harry saw Pansy's attempt at flirting he had to laugh, there was no reason to be jealous of someone like her.  
  
Shortly the Slytherins also left and only the Gryffindors were left impatiently awaiting being called.  
  
"How come we're last." Seamus moaned  
  
"'Cause they want to make you suffer." Dean replied laughing although he too couldn't wait to get on the bus and into Seamus's arms where he belonged.  
  
"Okay. Gryffindors can go now." Dumbledore shouted and they all gathered up their bags and rushed out to the awaiting bus.  
  
  
  
A/N I promise the next chapter will have some Draco/Harry and probably a little bit of Seamus/Dean. 


End file.
